Development of New Feelings
by shirayuki shin
Summary: A start between Sanji and Zoro. ZoroxSanji story.Well if nobody's reviewing this might as well stop the story LOL
1. Chapter 1

Hello Mina-san. This will be the first time I will write a story and submit it at . Please if you will read this, post a comment or review. I will appreciate it even though you hate it. Submit your critic also

I do not own One Piece :

This is a yaoi story. Malexmale. Even though there is no lemon scene here, if you have doubts and negative predisposition about yaoi stories then what the hell are you doing browsing this kind of genre?? Are you sure you don't like yaoi? Anyways if you have no problems, please proceed on reading the story.

Happy reading

It was a night with the full moon showing its bright light on the deck of thousand sunny. Bathed by the moon's angelic night, Sanji, who was still up, look like he is ready to go to heaven. But, the reason for this late hour stay is that he is the one who is tasked to have watch this night. Being in the Grand Line is never safe at any minute and at any time. With its water and surrounding very unpredictable, you should always be careful a have safety precautions.

Drawing up the box of cigarettes from his breastpocket, Sanji pulled out the 9th stick for this evening. He did not really remember when this habit of him, smoking , started. For as far as he knows, when he was making his own money as chef at his Old Man Zef's restaurant, he acquired this habit. Sanji sighed and muttered _"Old Man…" " Speaking of the Old Man, damn I really miss the old gang" Sanji_ said in his mind. Not that I'm not satisfied with being with his nakama, but I just miss them, especially Old Man Zef. With another heavy sigh, he stood up and walked towards the other side of the deck.

He was startled when he was near the other side as he saw another shadow approaching towards him. He was ready to kick the other party, but then he saw the familiar green-haired nakama of his. _"What are you doing here at this late hour marimo head?"_ Sanji asked as Zoro settled besides him.

"_I can't sleep, that is why. You got a problem with that cook?"_ Zoro responded with a slight scowl in return.

"_I was just wondering, don't go heating up against me."_ Sanji sighed yet again as he remembered what he was thinking before the marimo head showed up. With a moments look at the other, he sat down besides the now sitting nakama of his.

Suddenly Zoro faced Sanji and inquired, _"Oi, what's the problem? Im expecting a kick coming from you after my last statement but all I got was sigh and a sad face from you?" _

"_Nah its nothing. I was just thinking of the good old days before I joined the group."_ Sanji replied. He now threw the finished cigarette at the sea and continued _"I haven't heard any news from them for a while. I know that they are safe, as they have the strength which is brutal as you already know, but still it makes me worry not to hear anything from them at all."_

"_If you already know they are strong enough to protect themselves, you should not worry about them too much. Seeing their strength when we fought along side them, they are in no trouble I assume"_ Zoro said while still adjusting his position seeing as he can't find a comfortable position in that spot.

"_Well, I guess you're right. Besides, I can't do anything if something really happens. But I wish that will not occur on them."_ Silence befell between the two after Sanji said his last line. As both of them not having a serious conversation just like this one, they were a little bit in an awkward situation. As a matter of fact this was the first time that Sanji spoke of his feeling to the swordsman as they were always in a constant bickering. Mustering up his courage he muttered in low voice, _"Thank you……"_

"_Thank you for what?"_ Asked the swordsman…. _"I did not do anything"_

"_Just you saying those things to me made me a liitle bit relaxed. But never mind if you don't want the thank you kind of part then fine, I take back what I said."_ Sanji said as he retaliated,

"_I did not say I did not want it shit-cook… "_ Zoro said slightly agitated by the sudden change of mood between them _"I was just surprised that you actually said those words to me, making me doubt if you are really ok."_ Advancing towards the cook, he raised up his hand and palpated the cooks forehead. _"You don't have a fever, guess youre just to kind this time"_

This gesture made Sanji blushed a little. He could feel his face slight heating up because of the other's gesture. _"What is this feeling? I can't be liking this guy because of him showing up a little kindness???? Besides he's a GUY. "_ Shrugging the idea away he slightly brushed the other's hand away and stood up walking away he was suddenly tugged back by the swordsman. _"Hey what's your problem???"_

"_Just stay by my side this night"_ Zoro said with a barely audible voice _"Please?...."_

This made Sanji very surprised, this was the least expected reason for the earlier movement. _"What are you saying???"_

"_I…..I….. just want company."_ Zoro turned his head slightly to his right side as tried to hide the blush on his face that was now turning into scarlet red. Fortunately the clouds upon the sky covered the bright light of the moon.

"_whatever you say shitty swordsman, anyway I owe you one for the advice a while ago."_ Sanji replied but still with a confused feeling about this.

They now settled at a certain spot at the deck, Sanji sitting while Zoro lying down. Silence once again enveloped the environment. No one spoke and broke the silence. After a couple of minutes Sanji heared the loud snores of swordsman. _"He really knows how to fall asleep so fast"_ Sanji said. He glanced towards his sleeping nakama. He noticed the regular rise and fall of his chest as Zoro sleeps continually. He felt himself blushing again as he continued staring upon his fellow nakama. An idea entered his mind. Closing the gap between them, he lifted up Zoro's head and let the him lay upon his lap. _"I am now really getting weird with this sudden action. "_ Sanji muttered. Oh well never mind this. might at least get a little nap.

After a couple of minutes with Zoro's snore suddenly ending, the silent breathing of Sanji ends up being the only sound of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, hello to all once again. I am currently working on this story and I'm really putting all my efforts here since this is the first time writing and publishing my work. I hope you like it and as the story goes I will put my utmost effort to improve it. Also I will try to make it longer in comparison with the 1st chapter.

I remind all that I do not own One Piece but I really want to ahehe..

This is a Yaoi kind of story so if you're not comfortable just go to a next genre. But seriously if you don't want this kind of genre why are you looking at this? To others,,, just proceed on reading .

Sunshine started to break upon the accumulation of clouds from the sky. It was near morning and everything was still calm at the Straw Hats Pirates' Thousand Sunny. Coldness still crept around the deck and between the two Pirates who happened to be still sleeping on the same position when they fell asleep. Still at Sanji's lap, Zoro was comfortably lying there snoring loudly. Happiness was written and evident at the swordsman face even though he was sleeping. Going to the other side, Sanji was also comfortable at his current position. Though Zoro was still sleeping, Sanji was awake for quite some time now. But instead of waking the other party, he just stared at the swordsman face, which is unusually peaceful compared with the usual scowl that greeted him every time they got into an argument.

Ruining the moment, a seagull which perched at the top on the mast, which by the way was thrice the size of a normal seagull, suddenly made a loud bird call which caused the swordsman to stumble from the comfortable position he had. This little fiasco earned a small laugh coming from the cook which he tried to hide but was unsuccessful. This earned him a little punch coming from Zoro. _"Good Morning"_ Zoro said while standing up and fixing his clothes that was a little bit of out of place.

_"He sure is weird since last night …."_ Pondered by the cook, but this is at least better compared with the usual fights he had with the Marimo. Answering back, _"Good Morning also to you. That was quite a start in the morning right?"_

_"Yeah quite unexpected"_ Zoro stretched and yawned as he prepared for the morning exercise he had planned. Slowly turning around, as if to hide his face, he muttered _"Thanks for the company"_

_"What did you say? I did not quite hear it."_ Sanji inquired as he also prepares himself for the task of making breakfast. It was at least another hour since Luffy will come out and shout for food continuously.

_"Nothing"_ said Zoro as he felt himself blush yet again. _"See you in breakfast."_

Sanji slowly made his way towards the kitchen. Before closing the door, he shouted _"Hey, don't be late on breakfast."_ He heared the other party replied _"Yeah!"_ Satisfied he closed the door and started to make breakfast.

ZORO'S POV

(Here non-Italicized words are thoughts of Zoro :) )

Ever since the incident at Thriller Bark, my relationship with Sanji seems to be on a different league. Way different than the usual fights and barking at each other kind of situation. Without even realizing when this kind of treatment for each other started, I started to notice the Cook more and more as each day passes. _"Zoro arrived at the Crow's Nest and started picking up his largest weights. Finally starting his exercise routine, he continued on with his thoughts."_ Well thinking it back, I think it started when we were fighting that Kuma of Shichibukai. When everyone was down and defeated by that monster's monstrous ability, I was really ready to throw my life away just for the sake of my fellow nakama. I even surrendered my Swords as a sign that I'm sacrificing my life as a compensation for the crew's life. But instead, the cook suddenly comes out of nowhere and blabs about taking his life instead. Of course I can't allow that to happen. Surprisingly that was what I was thinking back there. It even surprised myself that I did care what happened to him. So that is why I knocked him off so he would not endanger his life anymore. Of course after that I regretted hurting him but there was no other way that he will step down.

Anyway, what really touched something deep inside me was the time after I received all Luffy's damage and Pain. Damn thinking about it again stirs up some pain from my newly healed injuries. Going back, that's what started my liking towards the cook, no, towards Sanji. I now prefer calling his name in my mind right now, shows that he is somewhat special to me now.

What I'm afraid now at my current situation now is that how will I be able to say my feelings towards him. I know this will be quite a shock since he is a Male, and we are both Male. I don't know how he will accept it since they were the two who were always fighting. The chances that we both will fall on love with each other is a thousand lightning years away. But I'm willing to take the risk, I'll plan this carefully. Even if he will reject me, I will accept it.

_"With this final thoughts Zoro continued lifting his weights. As sweat continued to slip down his chiseled body, wind was now entering the windows of the crow's nest. The sun was completely up this time and its rays shines beautifully all over Sunny-gou. Zoro savored this somewhat very relaxing feeling. A few minutes later, he started to smell the aroma of the newly cooked breakfast and indeed this is the signal of eating time as he heared Luffy shouted "FOOOOOD!!" at the top of his lungs. Putting his weights down, he now wiped away the sweat that accumulated on his body. As he put on his shirt, the familiar blond shows up and called him. "It's breakfast" and disappeared in an instant._

At least he did call me personally here.

_With a smile that can reach the heavens he slowly made his way towards the kitchen area._

BREAKFAST

Breakfast was the same as usual. Just like any other day it was full of energy mainly instigated by Luffy himself. His voracious appetite sure is present as always and he is trying to get all the meat from the table even though it is not for him. Breakfast consists of fried rice which is very delicious thanks to the salt he acquired at Water 7. In addition to this, a meat dish composed of Pork glazed with honey syrup, fish dish sautéed using a special butter made by the Cook himself and also a freshly squeezed apple-mango juice was served with the fried rice. Everyone was indeed enjoying their breakfast.

Sitting at the far end was Brook who was now again making his Skull jokes accompanied by his signature laugh "Yohohohohoho!". Next to him is Luffy who was now laughing so hard at Brook's jokes. Usopp was concentrated on his new invention and at the same time eating. Nami checking her calculations about the weather. Robin reading yet another History book. Chopper talking to Brook explaining how he does a certain medicine. Lastly Zoro, eating his breakfast silently. Sanji on the otherhand, since he was now finished in cooking decides to join the crew in eating. The only available seat was besides Zoro so he took the seat and started to make a conversation.

_"You're awfully quiet today? Is there any problem"_ Sanji inquired as he took his first spoonful of food.

Shifting his gaze towards the cook, _"Sanji I'm just ….."_ shoot I called him by his first name suddenly. Better compose myself before he notices it. _"Not—Noth--- Nothing, I was just savoring the food that you have prepared."_

_"Why are you stuttering? And you called me Sanji?"_

_"I… I… mean yeah I called you Sanji …."_ Shoot I thought he did not notice it… _" You got a problem with that?"_

_"It's fine by me. I was just surprised because you actually call me Curly-brow or stupid cook all the time"_ wow he sure is acting weird now, Sanji pondered. _"You sure you're ok, maybe that seagull noise this morning affected your brain or something."_ Sanji said as he checked if Zoro has a fever by placing his palm at his forehead. _"You also look a little bit red"_

_"Of course I'm being red because we are damn close to each other and you're even touching me"_ Zoro said on his mind. Hastily he turned around so that he could hide his face and hide the now worsening blush that is spreading across his face. _"No I'm fine… really"_

_"Okay if you say so. By the way are your wounds completely healed?"_

_"Chopper said that it is already healed, but I should not be straining myself too much. Probably it will take me another 5 days to completely recuperate."_

Patting Zoro's back Sanji said _"you should at least try to comply with Chopper's instructions. I noticed you lifted those enormous weights of your this morning"_ He now stood up and walked towards the sink to place his own plate.

As soon as everybody is finished with breakfast and left the room, Zoro, who was now the only one remaining aside from Sanji , stood up and helped the Cook wash dishes. They took their time and spent the whole washing process in silence. After the last dish has been put in place, they now made their way towards the deck to join the others. Before they reached the open air Zoro muttered to the cook _"Can you please join me in the crow's nest later? I'm on watch this night. And also….I…. I'm gonna tell you something."_

Sanji gave a confused look but saved the asking-for-the-reason kind of question later. "Okay…"

FAST FORWARD

Night has fallen. The cool breeze of the ocean together with the clouds surrounding the sky made this night particularly cold. As Sanji and Zoro settle at the window of the Crow's nest, both looking at the vast ocean of Grand Line, they did not utter any sound. Both were spending the company of each other in silence.

_"I don't know how to start it damn"_ Zoro said in his mind _"How am I able to say this to him without him panicking._" Mustering up the courage _"Here goes nothing"_ Turning his gaze towards the cook Zoro finally said, _"Uhm…. I need to tell you something. It's quite hard because I can't put it actually into proper words so please bear with me"_

_"If you can't put into proper words, then put those thought of yours into actions"_ Sanji encouraged him.

_"Those look in his eyes, it looks like he knows already my feeling towards him"_ with a gamble, he leaned forward and kissed the blonde cook in front of him. He felt no resistance at all from him.

Sorry if I need to end this story this way. This is what I intended to do. All missing details will be revealed at the next chapter. Please review thanks!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello this is Shin Mina-san! Well this is the 3rd Chapter for my story between Zoro and Sanji. I've received good reviews and it is very much appreciated especially in my case since it is my first story. I'm just a rookie here compared to all of you my sempais.

So for this chapter I will make things clear about the format of my writing since it is quite confusing also to read the first two chapters because of my inconsistencies.

Italicized words are the actual conversation. This will also be in quotation marks.

Also I will try to be as detailed as possible when it come to the time of the events.

As always comments and suggestions are welcome.

Sending my love for all of you guys reading this story.

As usual for those of you who are in doubt about this kind of genre get the hell out of here. Why are you even viewing it? Peace. If you want to read, please proceed I'll be glad to present this story for you guys Enjoy

REWIND

After breakfast and the task of washing dishes, Sanji left the kitchen with Zoro. Sanji, who planned to accompany Chopper, made his way towards the infirmary room since he promised the other day that he would be joining the doctor in making a new medicine. This medicine made the cook very interested since Chopper was using some of his ingredients in the kitchen. Some of this was some herbs he acquired at Thriller Bark. Another was the Salt from Water 7. Lastly some various stuff that they acquired from their journey. This medicine Chopper said prevents and can possibly cure diseases of the heart.

As he entered the room, the familiar scent of antiseptic greeted his nose. He noticed that nothing has changed really since they got Sunny-gou. The usual stethoscope and sphygmomanometer was there lying at the table. Numerous medical books was neatly placed at the shelves Usopp made especially for Chopper and then the different medicinal jars which was located at the cabinet mounted on the walls of the room.

Chopper was sitting at his chair playing with it. He was rotating the chair with him so fast that he did not immediately saw Sanji entered the room. When he noticed him after a few seconds, he stopped and then ran towards the Cook. _"Sanji, you came. I'm so glad you joined me here today. Come on just sit down there at the available chair and I'll explain to you what I will do today."_

"_Well I have spare time today anyway"_ Sanji replied happily as he sat down on the Chair. _"Besides I'm really interested because you are using some of my ingredients."_

"_Food is somewhat a source of medicine Sanji. In the ancient times since they don't have the technology yet, they relied on various herbs and plants just to cure the sick."_ Chopper said as he began to assemble the various equipments needed. Beakers, Test tubes, Mortar and Pestle, a Bunsen Burner and many others in which Sanji was not familiar with.

Standing up and moving towards Chopper, Sanji helped him carry the equipment towards the table. _"Well even though I don't quite understand what you have said might as well watch you how you do this."_

They spent the whole morning making the medicine. For Sanji it was a little bit longer than he expected since he only estimated that it will only take then 1-2 hours to do it, but he was wrong. The process was long since it needed at least 4 cycles of Crushing-Heating-Boiling-Drying the ingredients for the medicine. So by the time that they have finished it, it was near lunch and Sanji hurriedly left Chopper to prepare and make Lunch. _"Sorry Chopper, need to make Lunch for everbody"_ Sanji said he half ran the distance towards the infirmary and the kitchen.

On his way, he noticed Zoro sleeping yet again on a certain spot near Nami-swan's Mikan Oranges. Speaking on his mind, _"Oh yeah speaking of Zoro he did say to meet him later at the Crow's Nest but why? This is really really weird coming from Zoro. No angst or irritated tone either. Maybe everything will come into light later. Better make a mental note about that"_

He then proceeded in making the crew's Lunch. Getting a Fish from the aquarium that Luffy and Usopp fished out from the sea yesterday, he proceeded in making a Sweet and Spicy Fish Dish. Accompanying this is a dessert made out of Chocolate and Strawberry pudding and then Cola as drinks for everyone. _"I'm sure Franky will love the Cola"_

Arranging the food and the table and the plates, he then called everyone for lunch. _"Oi!!!! Everyone Lunch is ready. Get over here quickly before the food gets cold!"_ Sanji shouted so that everyone can hear.

As soon as everyone heared or rather smelled the food, they immediately ran towards the kitchen. Nami and Robin entered first and followed by the excited Luffy who is shouting _"Food!"_ relentlessly as always. After that Frank Brook Usopp and Chopper followed. Sanji noticed that Zoro was not yet coming. _"Guess he did not hear me a while ago."_ Hiding a piece of serving of the food from the prying eyes of his Captain, he went to the spot wherein he saw Zoro sleeping. Once he saw him, he did not wake him right away. Instead he sat down besides Zoro and started to smoke a piece of cigarette. _"He really looks peaceful when he's asleep."_ Unconsciouslly he reached out his hand to touch a few strands of green hair on Zoro's face. This caused Zoro to stir up from his sleep. Surprised by this Sanji quickly retreated his hand and stood up immediately.

"_Its lunch time Zoro. I came here to pick you up since you're still asleep after I called out everyone. I saved you a plate since Luffy's eyes was targeting it."_

Zoro was quite startled by the presence of the cook. He was sure he felt something touch his hair or face, but he pushed the thought aside. _"Thanks San… I mean cook"_ Standing up and getting his three swords which lay besides him, he started to go to the kitchen.

"_Well there he goes again with me calling me by name. Does he think I'm not noticing it?" _

"_Did you say something cook?"_

"_Nothing, nothing at all."_

Entering the kitchen, Zoro made his way to his usual place at the table while Sanji retrieved the Plate that he hid somewhere. Then his eyes fell upon an empty space which meant, _"LUFFY!!!!! I told you not to eat other's food. And how the hell did you manage to locate it? You're really hopeless."_

"_But Sanji, I'm still hungry. Besides I thought Zoro would not eat his share"_ whined by the StrawHat Captain

"_It's alright Cook, I will just sleep again."_

"_No you're staying there. Just wait while I cook again."_ Sanji said while he now started to cook another food.

"_YAY!! Food again! Food!!! FOOD!"_

Sanji threw a cooking pan at Luffy's face and the Rubber-man was not successful at avoiding it. _"You'll not get additional food Luffy. This is your punishement"_

This earned a hearty laugh from the whole crew. Luffy lay there with his eyes looking like a pair of stars.

"_Serves you right Luffy for eating too much. Seriously where will you learn your lesson."_ teased Nami.

"_Probably never Nami." When it comes to food he's like that ever since._" Usopp added.

"_Since were finished lets go Robin" _Nami asked Robin.

One by one they stood up and left the kitchen. Luffy was literally dragged from his current position since he was still insisting on eating. Once the door was closed, Sanji finished cooking the meal and he served it right away to Zoro. After that he proceeded on getting all the soiled plates and placed it on the sink. He then started washing.

As Sanji washed the dishes, Zoro hurriedly ate his lunch. After just 5 minutes, he picked up his swords and made his way outside. Before closing the door he said _"See you later"_

"_Okay see you later"_ Sanji replied. Hearing the door shut close, _"Well if you will just tell me what this meeting is all about. I'm already intrigued by your actions." _

Washing and placing the last cleaned dished on the racks he then made his way towards the table to change the sheet. That's when he noticed a piece of paper lying on the table. He picked it up and then peeked at the content if the paper. _"Well this looks like a love letter. Does not hurt if I read it" With a slight grin he began reading the letter._

_Sanji,_

_Well if you're reading this then it means I'm next to you probably sweating profusely. You know that I don't usually express myself to everybody and I find it hard to express this feelings and thought verbally. So, to decrease my anxiety I just used this method of writing my thoughts so I can still let you know the reason for this meeting._

_Well, maybe you noticed a change of attitude in my part for the past few days towards you. To tell you the truth, I think I'm beginning to like you more than a nakama. There you have it. I said it already. I like you. Ever since the incident with the Shichibukai, I started to develop these feelings for you. _

_It's up to you whether you accept these feelings. Don't worry I'm not gonna force you to stuff like this._

_Well that's it. If you reject me, just walk away from where you're sitting or standing right now. _

_Zoro_

"_Wait, is this really true? Zoro. Feelings?! Like?! ME!?. Maybe this is like a prank devised by Usopp and Luffy. This can't possibly be true."_ Sanji was now pacing back and forth around the kitchen floor. _"Okay calm down just relax. Just confirm this with Zoro and then everything will be cleared out right?" _

He then searched for that familiar green-haired swordsman around Sunny-gou. The search was difficult this time since he was not on his usual spots. He looked at the deck, the crow's nest and the Male sleeping quarters but he did not find even the shadow of the swordsman. Making a gamble he made his way towards the lower portion of the ship where the Soldier Dock System was located. He first searched the compartment where Mini Merry was located but he was not there. Next is where the Waver was located but failed yet again to find him. Ready to give up his search he then searched the place where Shark Sumbarine was located. He then noticed a voice speaking before entering the place.

"_Where the hell is the fucking letter?! Damn, I'm sure I placed it on my pocket after I made it at this place this morning but where is it? Shit, If I don't find it what will happen later."_

Sanji saw Zoro frantically flipping the place out in search for a letter. "_Letter? Is this what he meant by Letter? Oh God, then this is not a prank but a real love letter? Coming from Zoro?!"_ He hurriedly left the place and made his way up the deck. He collected his thought first upon reaching the open air.

"_Well that was quite a surprise but at least I know now why he's like that."_ A smile slowly crept towards the face of the blond. Walking towards the other side of deck he reached out for yet another cigarette. Letting the nicotine envelop his lungs, he just waited for evening and he just got along with the flow of events.

Day went along well for the whole crew. The next island was still not on site and Nami said that they will arrive there tomorrow evening. Luffy and Usopp continued to fish out food out of the ocean and they were successful on this as evidenced by the aquarium being filled with a variety of sea creatures. Dinner was the same as always as any other meal time. With Luffy persistently grabbing every food at the table especially meat, dinner was as lively as ever. Time passed by easily until the fated meeting drew near.

Sanji climbed the ladder up to the crow's nest and immediately noticed Zoro looking up at the window. He was bathed by the light of the moon for a while until a group of clouds slowly covered the big silver orb. He slowly walked towards Zoro. Zoro was not surprised upon the arrival of Sanji since he already felt his presence even without looking. Both looked at the distant ocean as continued silence hung around them.

"_I don't know how to start it damn"_ Zoro said in his mind "_How am I able to say this to him without him panicking"._ Mustering up the courage _"Here goes nothing"_ Turning his gaze towards the Cook, Zoro finally said, _"Uhm…. I need to tell you something. It's quite hard because I can't put it actually into proper words so please bear with me"_

Remembering the frustration he saw from Zoro a while ago since he lost the letter, Sanji thought _"Might as well help him a little with this"_ Meeting the other's eyes, he said in a low voice_"If you can't put into proper words, then put those thought of yours into actions"_ Sanji encouraged him.

He then saw a somewhat confused slash surprised look coming from Zoro. After that, Zoro made his move by bridging the gap between their faces. Closing his eyes, he finally felt the soft lips of Zoro upon his. He exerted no resistance at all but responded to the slow yet passionate kiss that happened between the two of them.

Well here I end yet another Chapter from this story. I promise that this scene now will continue at the next chapter. This chapter came out sooner than I expected since I don't have anything to do since this is our semestral break.

As usual Reviews are welcome here and I will take it into consideration as much as possible.

Im so glad this day since I bought the book of James Patterson Against Medical Advice. Wooo…! Way to go for reading novels

See you guys again next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's another Chapter of this silly story. Joke. It took me some time to formulate my thoughts about this Chapter since it is full of sexual scenes? Hahah… This is the first time I've written sexual scenes so please pardon my worthless writing. (I'm really degrading myself on this LOL)

Anyway you're free to hate this chapter after reading this just submit your reviews to the review box LOL!

Also it took me some time to finish it since I developed a fever for two days and I literally can't sleep because of it. I spent almost 2 days lying on the bed.

So well here's the story. Feel free to read it

Almost all of the Strawhat crew is now asleep on Sunny-Gou. Each at their respective bed or hammocks, they are now sleeping peacefully. Luffy with his Meat-filled dreams, Nami with the sign of Beri shining at her eyes even at sleep and even Chopper with his lollipop fantasy dream can't be disturbed by anything. Franky, Usopp and Brook lay peacefully at their own hammocks. The only sign of life from the crew was Robin at his room reading yet another history book, and the two men at the crow's nest.

After hearing what Sanji said about taking action instead of words, he took the courage of doing it. He inched the gap between their face and let their lips touch each other.

They continued to kiss under the now moonlit sky. Zoro inched a little bit closer to Sanji as his right hand slowly wrap around the other's waist so that he could pull the Cook closer to his body. As Sanji's body met his', he could feel the warmth radiating towards him. As the kiss grew deeper, both could feel each other's ragged breathing. As each second passed by, they were now having increased effort in breathing. When they could not handle the lack of oxygen, they unwillingly withdrew their lips from the others'. Sanji was the first one to speak _" So that sums up everything I guess. Right?"_

"_But.. but .. how the hell did you know.. know this…." _Zoro was not able to continue his sentence due to lack of proper words to express his thoughts.

Pulling the paper that was hidden at his back pocket, Sanji pulled his discovered letter from this afternoon. _"I guess this puts the summary to what you were supposed to say to me."_

Zoro made a comical face that was almost similar to Usopp when making a made-up disease. _"Tha.. that's the letter I wrote this morning which I lost. Why do you have it?"_

"_You left it at the kitchen you clumsy one. And to add to your horror, I saw your panic in finding this particular letter at the compartment of Shark Submerge."_

At this moment Zoro was now like strawberry because of intense blushing. He cannot even say anything at all because of embarrassment.

To further add to this, Sanji started to laugh. At first, he was trying to prevent the sound of laughter come out of his mouth but he lost control. He laughed a huge laughter which resonated throughout the crow's nest. This continued for quite some time. When at last he took control of himself, he wiped the formed laughter tears at the sides of his eyes. He quietly approached Zoro whose head was now lowered as to hide his embarassed and blushed face. Slowly he raised both his arms and tightly embraced the swordsman at his waist. He then rested his head on Zoro's slightly stiffed shoulder. _"Relax. This is alright with me"_ Whispered Sanji on Zoro's ears.

Zoro raised his head upon hearing Sanji's remarks. _"Seriously? Are you serious about this?"_

"_I would not do this this if I'm not sure about it. Besides, I would've just walked out from here if I was rejecting you." _Sanji raised his head also to meet the other's eyes. He could see the happiness written all over the swordsman's face and evident on his eyes. Inching the gaps between their faces, he slowly closed his eyes and kissed Zoro. Once again soft lips touched each other again. Slowly he moved his tongue, asking for entrance. Zoro obliged and parted his lips and he moved his tongue as well. Taking the opportunity, Sanji pushed his tongue into the hot cavern that was Zoro's mouth. Both fought over dominance as their tongues clashed with each other. Soon after, they were having difficulty again in breathing. Sanji was the one who pulled away first. He then resumed his position from a while ago.

Further tightening his embrace, Zoro spoke up. _"Sanji"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Uhm, can I be your lover?"_

"_What I did was the proof of my acceptance. Besides I already like you from way back. It's just recently that I fully grasped the idea that I like you."_

With a smile, Zoro pulled Sanji by the arm and led him towards the couch at the far end of the room. When they were near the couch Zoro pushed the blond towards the couch. As Sanji made landed on the couch, Zoro pinned him down at the hands. Using his right hand, he held both of the cook's hands and placed it above the cook's head. Whispering on Sanji's ear _"Well then, shall we continue what we started."_ Lustful tone was evident on the swordsman's voice.

He started to plant kisses on Sanji's neck which elicited a soft moan coming from the blond. His left hand began to unbutton the jacket and polo that his partner was wearing. When he was successful in exposing the pale skin of Sanji's body he began to move downwards. Never losing his lip's contact with the cook's body, he continued to leave a trail of kissed on Sanji. First at the collarbone, then towards the chest until he arrived at the now hardened nipples of Sanji. Abandoning the task of giving numerous kisses, Zoro began to play with Sanji's nipples. He licked it first to test what reaction was Sanji gonna make. When he did it Sanji released yet another moan and arched his back because of the sensation that he was feeling. Zoro further continued the task and was now making circular motions around Sanji's nipples using the tip of his tongue. Releasing Sanji's hands, he now explored the other parts of his lover's somewhat sensitive body. When the blond arched his back, he took the opportunity to slide his right hand towards his back. He caressed the concave back and also trailed the contour of the blond's spine. This further drove Sanji to his limit. Never had he imagined Zoro to touch sensitive spots of his body all at the same time. True enough, Sanji continued to release airy moans because of the actions done by the swordsman. Switching sides, he now licked at the other nipple of Sanji as he continued to caress the cook's sensitive back. After a few minutes of these actions Zoro decided to go down even more. Deciding that his tongue elicited a more satisfying response, he continued in licking Sanji's body. Meeting the cook's navel, he made the same circular motion before going down to the now evident huge bulge that has formed on Sanji's tight pants.

"_Look at this. It looks like you really are ready for this"_ Zoro said with a slight smirk and a lustful voice. "_I guess I have to take care if it from now on."_

Without further ado, he unbuttoned Sanji's pants and pulled it down together with his boxers. Zoro wasted no time and grasped the hardened member of the other. Playing with it first, he stroked it slowly. When he was sure that Sanji attained full hardness, he lowered his head and started to circle his tongue at the head. Slowly, he further enveloped the blond's cock using his mouth. This earned him a loud moan from Sanji. Feeling that he had teased Sanji so much, Zoro started to move his head up and down. Slowly at first and then he picked up his rhythm.

"_Zoro…"_ Sanji pleaded. Just by saying that, Zoro understood what Sanji meant. Looking at Sanji's eyes first, he could clearly see the pleasure the cook is feeling. Without waiting another second he sucked Sanji's cock with full speed. Using his hand as an additional sensation, he stroked the base while sucking the head. Driving Sanji to his limit, he moaned and moaned continuously.

Sanji, feeling this combination of movements from his lover, can't hold back anymore. Grasping the clothe of the couch, he moaned with pleasure as Zoro continued with his actions. _"Zoro… Zoro!"_ Sanji repeated endlessly as he felt that his climax was near. _"Zoro… ah! Im gonna …."_ Sanji never finished his sentence as he released his seed at Zoro's mouth.

Zoro felt hot white liquid shoot towards his mouth, at first he thought he was gonna gag, but he did not. When Sanji released all of his load, Zoro swallowed all of it.

Feeling a little bit tired, Zoro lay down below the couch. _"Well that's a good way to start a relationship right?"_ teased Zoro as look at the naked figure of Sanji.

"_You're the one who started it not me"_ Sanji retorted. He started to pick up his clothes and put it again on his now sweat-covered body.

"_And you literally liked it. Screaming my name like there's no tomorrow." _

Seeing the wide grin of his lover, Sanji was not able to say anything more. Instead he also lay down besides Zoro.

"_You can sleep at me if you want to."_

Sanji smiled at him. Changing his position, he placed his head at Zoro's chest. He could feel the warmth of Zoro which made him comfortable. Feeling every rise and fall, listening to every beat of his heart, this made feel like he's floating above the clouds. _"Just like the last night only this we're now lovers."_ Sanji thought. The rhythmic snores of Zoro broke through his mind. _"Well that part if his never changes at all."_

Rising for the last time, he gave Zoro one final kiss before falling into a deep slumber.

Little did they know that a pair of eyes and ears are looking and listening to them the whole time.

Well that ends my Chapter 4.

I tried to make it a little bit sweet due to them being lovers for the first time and I did not continue the sexual scene into an actual "sex" since its very unusual for those first time lover to have sex right away … (that's my opinion anyway LOL)

So all you get now is blowjob nyahahahhah

But who is this "pair of eyes and ears" ahaha that's the mystery guys. I'll let you know sooner or later.

The next chapter will somewhat be frustrating for the two. Until next time JA! Matta ashitane

P.S. please review


End file.
